Users are increasingly utilizing content in digital format, often storing information digitally on various electronic devices. Oftentimes this data is sensitive, such that a user will want the data to be securely stored. While access to the data can be protected with usernames and passwords, these security mechanisms can be determined by hackers or other third parties who can gain unauthorized access to the sensitive data. While various other security mechanisms exist, lightweight solutions for securing access to data on personal devices, such as commodity smart phones or tablet computers, are not yet adequate for such purposes.